


Little Do They Know

by MariaStone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Spanking, and a possessive little shit, izou is the shit, thatch is a jealous boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaStone/pseuds/MariaStone
Summary: It can't be helped, women swoon over the Whitebeards pirates wherever they go, including the suave Fourth Division and charming Sixteenth Division commanders.But only if they knew what really goes on between these two passionate souls...





	Little Do They Know

“Ah commander Thatch!” The woman squealed being hoisted upon the man's board shoulder by his ridiculous strength in the midst of all the commotion.  
The bar cheered as many patrons continued to sing and drink, the girl clapping and singing along with sparkles in her large green eyes.   
Thatch laughed and held onto the girl’s thighs tightly, sure not to drop her. He was having a swell time with his division for they had no problem finding a small village bar to let their weary sea bones rest and replenish on as much booze as they could handle.  
The small woman patted Thatch's shoulder, “Commander please! I'm scared, let me down!” She giggled.  
He bounced her for good measure, her plump and toned ass bouncing against him, “How can you say that when you look like you're having the time of your life?”   
More cheers from the many men paying attention to the couple.   
The woman smiled her pretty little heart out, “Commander, please!”   
“Alright.” Thatch playfully groaned letting her down gently. Even when she was on the ground her tiny hand was still in his much larger one. Realizing that, the young woman yanked her hand away, blushing, “That was mean Commander.” she pouted.  
The man barked out a laugh and rested against a winding staircase that rested in the middle of the oddly shaped drinking establishment, “Oh come on now love, I was just having a little fun.”   
The petite woman tucked a curly whisp of ash grey hair behind her ear, “I’ve already told you Commander, my name is Fumiko, not “love”.”   
“I like ‘love’ a lot better.” He whisked past her to cut her off from walking away, “Okay sorry. Fumiko.”   
The woman smiled obviously at the sound of her name finally coming from the man's lips. Her green eyes flashed and became lidded, “Apology accepted Commander.” she purred.  
She sashayed away and just as Thatch was about to follow the beautiful bar waitress, a sight across the room caught his eye.  
All the way on the other side of the bar was his fellow comrade at a table surrounded by a plethora of women.  
He scoffed and decided to get closer to hear what the man was conversing about with the eager and excited women.   
The pale man was reclining in a wooden chair, a mug of ale at his hand. His face was flushed and his brown eyes were scouting the many girls around him, all wearing little to no clothing at all.   
A dark skinned girl with long flowing blonde hair batted her brown eyes at him, “And then what happened Commander?” She squeaked.  
“And then I slowly put my gun down on the ground and told the man “Fine, you want to fight hand to hand, be my guest”.”  
“And then?” a skinny albino popped up on her tip toes, her large breast barely confined to her teal tank top.  
“Well let's just say it was one hell of a fight. I still have scars, especially this one right here when the bastard was lucky enough to get a hold of a rock.” He said pointing to a defined scar on his right chest, a scar Thatch has seen plenty times before.  
“That's cheating!” another girl said, making all of them shout in agreement.  
The man chuckled, “Well anything goes in a fight but it's quite alright ladies, after all, you should see the other guy.” He said giving off a dangerous glare.   
All the women swooned and fawned over the man, “Oh commander Izo!”   
Thatch rolled his eyes. No matter where they went, he was such a ladies man, but little did they know…

“Ah, Thatch!” he moaned sweetly.  
The chef put the geisha man down on his bottom on the wooden table in the mess hall.  
He thrusted his hips against his and the man wrapped his thin legs around his waist to bring their growing erections closer. Thatch opened the pale purple kimono open a little more, giving himself direct access to the man's muscular, pale chest.  
He spotted the said scar from earlier and delicately kissed it, “Having those women swoon over you...it irritates me.” He growled.  
Izo's nails gently scrapped at his shoulder blades, “You know...that stuff doesn't matter to...me.” He moaned.  
Thatch sucked and bit at his chest and collar bone, “Yeah I guess you're right. As long as you come back home to me I don't-”   
His face was gripped between the man's slender hands and he was brought up to look him dead in his eyes. His beautiful chocolate eyes with those long eyelashes and heavy accented make up, “And you know I will. I will always come home to you and you only.”   
He smiled and kissed the man deeply, grinding against him like a horny beast. His hands wandered to grip his ass firmly and he gave it a harsh smack.  
“Ah, baby! I thought only naughty boys got spankings…” Izo mewled.  
Another tongue filled kiss, “After letting that girl feel all over your muscles under your kimono, I think a spanking is most definitely in order.”   
Izo let Thatch's large callused hands slip the light garment off of him and his lips left kisses all up and down his neck and chest. Thatch suddenly grabbed his hips and turned him over on the table, his knees on the seat, his ass completely exposed to his lover.   
“Ready?”   
“Ready.”  
A solid impact made Izo moan out and his back arch, “Oh wow…” he breathed out.  
Two more direct contacts to his ass had his cheeks stinging instantly. The burning sensation was such a rush and he shamelessly wanted more. Thatch circled the reddening area with the tips of his fingers making the pale man shudder, “Look at that. Like strawberry flavoring on shaved ice.” He cooed.  
Izo laughed, “Must everything be connected to food with you?”   
“Yes, my little peach dumpling.” He smiled.  
Another laugh and Izo turned around to grab at Thatch's shirt, dragging him down to sit, then lifted his legs to straddle the brunette. He pulled the rest of his clothing off and let the delicate robes fall to the floor. The boat swayed a little making Izo lose his balance and Thatch grab onto his hips, “Hold on baby.” He whispered.  
The commander gripped the larger man's shoulders and let himself fall into the man's lap.  
The two looked at each other's faces for a while and Izo blushed at the man's sudden smirk, “What?”   
“You're beautiful.” He said.  
More blushing, “Oh please Thatch…” he said with a roll of the eyes.   
The man pushed a string of jet black hair out of the man's face and kissed his cheek, “What would I gain from lying to you Zo?”   
Izo shook his head and held onto the man before lowering himself on his rock hard cock. He yelped out a moan but bit his lip to keep his voice from coming out.   
Thatch rocked his hips up and another whimper left the geisha’s cherry red lips. He held onto the chef’s neck and kissed his neck, using a little force sure enough to leave marks.   
Thatch rolled his eyes in bliss, the sensations of his partner clenching down on him giving him all the motivation he needed to thrust faster and harder into the panting man hanging onto him like a lifeline.   
The rocking from the boat added to the rocking of their hips, Izo's dick slicked with precum, rubbing against Thatch's scarred abs.   
He reached down to touch himself, arching his back at the feeling, “Fuck! Oh baby...right there…” he panted, “Oh Thatch, yes!”   
“Tell me what you like baby.” Thatch groaned into his ear.   
“I like...how deep...you're in...You're making my mind...go crazy!” He panted, “I can feel you in my stomach.” He giggled.   
Thatch pressed against his lower abdomen, “Right here?” He asked, the nudge evident against his palm.   
Izo cried out in pleasure, rocking and grinding like no tomorrow, “Fuck yes! Right there…” he moaned, his back arching to where his dick was now sandwiched between him and his partner’s heated bodies.   
Thatch pressed down harder on his stomach and the man threw his head back, black locks flying back with grace.   
It was so wrong, so dirty and so wrong. But God it felt so good to rock his hips like a horny teen against the one man who managed to capture his heart.   
He ran his hands through slick auburn hair and kissed the man's glistening forehead, “I'm coming baby.” He moaned.   
Thatch's grip on his ass tightened as, without warning, warm fluid filled him up completely. He clenched onto the man and rode out his orgasm, streams of his pleasure flying out like a stream. Izo panted out incoherent mumbles of ecstasy as he bucked his hips against the man, their stomachs sticking together with his cum.   
A few moments of panting and holding onto one another passed and then Izo looked into the man’s eyes, “That felt good.”   
Thatch smiled, “I’m glad. Now we’re both satisfied.” he said hooking his hands around the pale man’s lower back.   
They sat like that for a while, the chef tracing small circles on the man’s muscular shoulder blades, “Zo?”   
“Yeah?”  
“I belong to you, right?”   
Arms tightened around his body and Thatch buried himself further into the man’s embrace.  
“And I to you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life~


End file.
